The field of the present invention relates to a package tracking and/or sorting system using a barcode scanning system, or more particularly to the use of a fixed barcode scanning system for package tracking and/or sorting in the commercial and industrial market. This system would typically be found in a warehouse-like environment, where parcels are routed for consolidation or distribution. The scanning system is operator-assisted and designed to collect barcode information from each individual parcel, provide feedback to the operator which directs their next operation, and communicate tracking and routing information with a host computer system.
There are several methods currently in use for tracking and sorting parcels in the commercial and industrial industry. One method is a handheld scanning device that is electrically cabled to a portable data terminal (PDT). Each operator wears a PDT and carries with them and a scanning device. The operator is required to scan the parcel with one hand, then set the scanning device down, and perform the next operation. Then the tracking information is sent to, and collected in, the PDT. This information is then up-loaded to a host computer system when the PDT is deposited in a docking station, which typically occurs at the end of a shift. Also, information which the host has down-loaded into the PDT for sorting purposes can only happen when the terminal is docked. Therefore, an operator's PDT may not contain updated information required to correctly sort the parcels. Moreover, these systems do not have any provisions to let the operator know that the parcel has been sorted into the correct container for distribution or consolidation. Moreover, these systems may have reliability problems because of the abusive environment in which they operate and the high level of handling that is required to use them. Also, parcel through-put tends to be low, due to the scanning performance of the scanning device and the rate that the operator can move parcels, recognizing that the operator must handle the scanning device.
Another method which is employed comprises an automated scanning system in which a high performance scanning device is mounted above a parcel transport system, often a conveyer belt or system of belts. The scanning system collects the tracking information, reports it to the host computer system and automatically routes the parcel through a complex series of diverters. By the time the operator loads the parcel into a destination container, the tracking information has already been collected and reported to the host. This system is very capital intensive, and requires a good deal of maintenance. Moreover, the system lacks the flexibility often required for system reconfiguration or parcel re-routing based on changes in distribution plans.